Hitman: Contracts easter eggs
This page lists the easter eggs in Hitman: Contracts. Agent 47 genetics in Asylum Aftermath Once you have acquired hidden key card, return to the asylum (by playing Asylum Aftermath) When you find the Dual Golden Pistols, continue down the room until the end. The tanks at the end are the ones which supplied 47's original genetic data. The key card can be found in Lee Hongs office during the mission The Wang Fou Incident. Laughing corpse in The Meat King's Party On the 2nd floor of the Butcher's place is there is a hanging corpse and lots of air fresheners. If you stand next to her for a bit, you will hear her laughing. Paul Anka song in ''The Meat King's Party'' In the room with the corpse "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka is playing in the backround.﻿ ﻿ Perverted guards in Beldingford Manor In the Manor level, go into the stable. In the room next to the water treatment tank, there are two doors branching off from the hallway. One has a tank of weedkiller and one has two guards in it. The guards are watching porn on a TV. Ghosts in Traditions of the Trade You can find the ghost in 6 different locations, which are all on the level Traditions of the Trade. To find the hallway where the ghost is located go to the hallway on the right of the ground level and keep on walking until you see a door with a sign on it saying "Wing Closed", either pick the lock of this door or open it with the Master Key. After you have opened the door then go left and open the double doors. Once you walk through the doorway you will be in a scary gray hallway.There are five rooms down this hallway, and the ghost is in all five, and you can also find him walking through a door at the end of the hallway if you look closely.The 1st location is in room 106-he is in the bathroom mirror and waves to you. the 2nd ghost is in room 107, the 3rd location is when he is walking through the door of room 108, and the 4th is inside room 108- there is a policeman in there and he runs off (kill him if you wish). Then look in the mirror and there's the ghost again for the 5th time.The 6th location is around the corner and you will see a dead body on the floor where u can get a shotgun. The ghost is in the bathroom. Terminator 2 reference in Traditions of the Trade Go to Traditions of the Trade, and find the florist near the bar where you poison the whiskey and there will be a flower box on the desk that you can pick up, Hitman 47 finds a shotgun in the box. There's a scene in the film Terminator 2 where Schwarzenegger's character is chasing the boy in the shopping mall and he hides his shotgun in a flower box to avoid detection. ''Slaying a Dragon'' yin-yang easter egg In Slaying a Dragon,at the streets, there is a building with a Yin-Yang sign.If you shoot the white circle of the Yin-Yang symbol, the information "Hello? Observe the contents of my easter egg, small child!" will appear on the screen. After that, at some point of the level, you will see two Asian men talking, the Blue Lotus and the Red Lotus negotiators. Above their heads there will be a dialog balloon with "HELLO PORKEY" and "YES" written on it. If you kill the Red Lotus negotiator and the Blue lotus negotiator notice you,he will flee at his limo,and the balloon written hello porkey will appear when he is at his limo fleeing. Category:Hitman: Contracts